


Don't Be Afraid

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is going to have to make a decision about his life.  He’s going to need some help from Jim.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Fork in the Road





	Don't Be Afraid

Don’t be Afraid  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is going to have to make a decision about his life. He’s going to need some help from Jim.   
Prompt: Fork in the road  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Don’t be Afraid  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 942  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

“Blair, you’re going to have to make a decision about your life. What do you want to do? Ultimately, it’s up to you, but I’m here to help you choose something if you need the help. You can’t go back to Rainier, so where does that leave you? You don’t want to be a cop, so again, where does that leave you? Would you like to be a teacher? You’re an awesome teacher and could go far with the degrees you have. Tell me what _you_ want to do.”

“That’s the problem, Jim. I don’t have a fucking clue as to what I should do or where I should go.”

“Maybe you’ve come to a fork in the road and need to leave. I don’t want you to, but I also want you to be happy. I think you should call Simon and tell him no.”

Blair ran his fingers through his curly hair, hoping that he didn’t look as bad as his curls felt. “I do want to stay at the station. But in a different capacity. I would give anything to have a paying job at the precinct. I could be a Major Crimes Consultant and it would even include insurance. That would be the fork in the road that I want to go down. But Simon isn’t offering that to me. I could work with all of you, not just you, Jim. Why doesn’t he think I’m good enough for that?”

“Have you asked him about it, Blair?”

“Only about twenty times. He says he’ll get back to me, which means no.” 

“Are you going to sue the publishing company for what they did to you? And while you’re at it, also Rainier?”

“No, I’m the idiot that left it out where someone could get to it. I deserve everything that happened,” Blair added, painfully. 

“Your mom deserves a lot of the blame, Chief.”

“So do you, Jim. You didn’t believe me when I talked to you, so I did the next best thing. See, we’re all to blame. What am I going to do, sue myself?”

“You don’t have a clue as to what you’re going to do, do you?”

“I think I might have to leave Cascade. I like Seattle, so maybe I could find a teaching job there.”

Jim looked like he had been punched in the stomach. “What about us?”

“We can see each other on the weekends if you want to, but I think we both need a fresh start. You know how to handle your senses so you don’t need me that much, anymore.”

“I wasn’t fucking talking about my senses. I was talking about us being in love. We just throw that away?”

“Let me ask you Jim, would you move to Seattle and start fresh with me?”

Jim was thinking on it and Blair said, “See, you wouldn’t.”

Jim got his jacket and left without saying a word to Blair. Blair knew that he had pushed him too hard. But he was being truthful. The fork was leading to Seattle and Blair felt as if he should go.

Blair cleaned up the living room and kitchen while waiting for Jim to get home.

*

An hour later, the door opened and in walked Simon and Jim. 

“Simon, what are you doing here?” Blair asked. 

“I was summoned by his highness, Lord Ellison. He told me what you would like at the station. I talked to the commissioner and this is what we can pay.” Simon handed the paper to Blair. 

Blair looked down at the paper and it was a decent salary, plus pension and insurance. It was all something he could live with. “Simon, you’re going to be okay with this?”

“I brought the paper, didn’t I? I know you think I’ve not asked the commissioner about it, but I have. He was dragging his feet. But today I told him that Jim was leaving with you so we would be two men down and I couldn’t have that. I talked, he listened and this is what he came up with. He did say you have to get a decent vehicle, he couldn’t have you driving around town being a consultant in your Volvo.”

“I can’t believe this. When do I start?” Blair asked, almost bouncing in place. 

“Tomorrow would be good, although you need to buy a car first. You and Jim can work that out yourselves. Let’s just say Monday morning. Today is Friday, so you have a few days to get prepared.”

Blair went over and hugged Simon and said, “Thank you for listening to Jim.”

Then he walked over and hugged Jim. “I was just afraid. I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry, Jim.”

“You don’t ever have to be afraid. You had a choice to make and I think you’ve made it. The road should be wide and smooth for you now. No turns or forks.”

“I’ll be there first thing, Monday, Simon.”

“My job is done. Enjoy each other’s company from now on.” Simon patted both men on the back and walked out their front door. He was smiling more widely than he had in ages. The gang was going to be back together. 

Simon had been afraid that Blair would leave and never come back. He should have known that things would work out. 

The end


End file.
